


Questione di prospettive

by hapworth



Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Phil lo teneva a una certa distanza, probabilmente non volontariamente, ma aveva quel tipo di sguardo che diceva di non avvicinarsi troppo e River non era mai stato bravo a forzare gli altri o a cercare spiragli in cui inserirsi.
Relationships: Phil Manderson/River McKay
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Questione di prospettive

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all' _[Italian P0rnfest #14](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main)_ indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Phil Manderson/River McKay || _College AU; Phil è uno studente di fotografia, River un aspirante medico. [Bonus: Phil non ha ancora conosciuto/non ha avuto contatti con la schiavitù domestica e il bdsm; vanilla sex]_

River passava molto tempo all'aperto, lo aveva sempre fatto. Abituato com'era al Minnesota, ai grandi spazi aperti e al profumo di natura, era la norma, per lui, cercare luoghi solitari in cui passare il tempo libero. Era un semplice studente, quindi la prospettiva di andarsene fuori dalla grande città non era un piano attuabile: il lavoro per il proprio professore gli serviva appena per pagare gli extra; avere una buona media aveva i suoi vantaggi e, anche se non veniva da una famiglia numerosa, dato che aveva solo un fratello e una sorella, i soldi non erano mai stati troppi a casa. Una fattoria che allevava cavalli, nulla di più. Vivevano bene, ma non abbastanza per permettersi che River proseguisse gli studi senza essere portato o senza che lui si facesse il culo.  
Non era mai stato un problema: era bravo e aveva sempre dato il massimo in ogni cosa, anche se aveva la tendenza a non cercare mai rogne con gli altri, assecondando spesso le persone che amava. Era sempre stato così, specialmente con Forest. Il suo specchio, la sua nemesi, il suo gemello cattivo - in più di un senso.  
Si ritrovava spesso a pensare a Forest, specie in quella stagione, quando le foglie cominciavano a ingiallirsi e le temperature si abbassavano impercettibilmente. Era stato in quella stagione, che lo aveva perso. Ma forse, la verità era che non si poteva parlare davvero di _perdita_ : Forest era andato via da molto prima, quando nessuno si era reso conto che il suo carattere aveva chiari sintomi di squilibrio che poi erano andati a schiantarsi con la realtà dei fatti comportando la morte di innocenti e anche la sua.  
River non c'era stato, allora, quando la polizia gli aveva sparato. Ma ricordava la sensazione di alienazione, la voglia che aveva di urlare dopo; _Forest era un mostro_ , o almeno così dicevano tutti, ma lui lo aveva amato, anche con i suoi limiti, con le sue cattiverie e le sue stranezze. Era suo fratello, come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?  
Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, sarebbe stato molto più facile a ben pensarci. Aveva rovinato la reputazione della sua famiglia, gli aveva strappato la sua prima pseudo-relazione, era stato emarginato e osteggiato, come se la colpa di avere un fratello con evidenti problemi borderline della personalità fosse stata colpa sua. Ma non c'era riuscito, non avrebbe mai potuto. Così come non era mai riuscito a negargli la scelta durante il loro compleanno su che cosa fare. Odiava gran parte dei passatempi di Forest, ma aveva sempre voluto farlo felice.  
Il parco in cui si era rifugiato quel giorno non distava molto dal dormitorio, solo una ventina di minuti a piedi, così poteva rimanerci tutto il pomeriggio a studiare quando era bel tempo; era un posto tranquillo, dove la gente andava a fare jogging o a fare i picnic nei weekend, momento in cui lui si buttava a terminare ciò che aveva lasciato indietro durante la settimana per il professore. Era organizzato, certo, ma preferiva non portarsi il computer all'aperto: lo avrebbe distratto dalla sensazione di assoluta pace che lo avvolgeva là fuori.  
Si lasciò ricadere sull'erba, socchiudendo gli occhi scuri mentre i suoi capelli, volutamente più lunghi di quanto li tenesse di solito e che si scompigliavano ricadendogli sulla fronte. Non gli piaceva portare la frangia, ma aveva un ciuffo eccessivamente lungo che gli pizzicava il naso e che non aveva ancora avuto voglia di tagliare. Il libro di anatomia giaceva di fianco a sé, mentre guardava verso l'alto: il cielo era azzurro, proprio come lo era _a casa_.  
Chissà che cosa stava facendo Clarise? Probabilmente stava studiando per gli esami, proprio come lui. Anche lei aveva scelto di entrare nel sistema sanitario, ma non come lui: voleva essere un'infermiera e, in effetti, la capiva. Se lui aveva scelto medicina per allontanarsi dalla prospettiva di _capire_ Forest, ma cercando di fare il possibile in altro modo, lei aveva preferito il lato dell'accudire. Entrambi si portavano dietro il trauma di un fratello perso che aveva loro condizionato la vita, ma non credeva fosse un male. Prima River non aveva avuto davvero prospettive: certo, l'idea di medicina c'era sempre stata, ma aveva sognato l'hockey anche se non era mai stato abbastanza bravo. La morte di Forest lo aveva aiutato a mettere tutto in prospettiva.  
Ed eccolo lì, a chilometri da casa, distante da tutto ciò che amava, ma con un obiettivo.  
«Oh... ehi, scusami.» una voce maschile lo riscosse dai propri pensieri all'improvviso, inducendolo a sollevarsi di scatto, mettendosi seduto. Davanti aveva un ragazzo visibilmente più giovane di lui di qualche anno – almeno cinque avrebbe giurato – con i capelli biondo scuro e gli occhi azzurri; aveva un fisico da nuotatore, con le spalle larghe, ma non era molto alto. Di certo non raggiungeva il metro e ottanta, anzi, probabilmente era un metro e settantacinque scarso.  
In mano teneva una macchina fotografica allacciata al collo e un'espressione cordiale. «Ehm, sì?»  
«Ecco, mi stavo chiedendo se potevo usare la foto che ti ho appena fatto per un progetto.»  
«Come, scusa?»  
  
Era iniziata così la loro storia, o meglio, il loro primo incontro. River lo aveva guardato perplesso per interminabili istanti, prima di arrossire furiosamente quando quello gli aveva mostrato la foto che gli aveva fatto, lì, in mezzo al verde e in una angolazione totalmente folle – sospettava fosse salito su un albero, per scattarla.  
Aveva scoperto che quel ragazzino stava frequentando un corso di fotografia, aiutando anche in un negozio perché era stato cacciato da casa quando aveva detto che non aveva alcuna intenzione di proseguire degli studi medici – a quanto aveva capito suo padre e sue madre erano persone abbastanza importanti in un qualche ospedale – così lui era andato a vivere lontano da loro, con suo nonno e sua nonna.  
River gli aveva raccontato che anche lui era distante da casa, ma che al contrario di Phil – così si chiamava – a lui mancava terribilmente il Minnesota. Phil lo aveva guardato con un lieve sorriso divertito, ma allo stesso tempo composto e comprensivo, prima di scattargli un'altra foto a tradimento e quando lui gli aveva chiesto il motivo, l'altro aveva semplicemente risposto con un: _«Perché avevi un'espressione bellissima.»_  
Era uno dei suoi momenti preferiti, quello, anche se allora non aveva capito subito. Phil sembrava il tipo di ragazzo che non cercava _qualcuno_ , non a lungo termine almeno, e River non aveva mai chiesto.  
Il loro rapporto era strano visto da fuori; erano male assortiti, lui troppo alto e Phil basso, ma compatto. Ne invidiava la struttura fisica; lui correva tutti i giorni – l'unica cosa che aveva il tempo di fare davvero tra un esame, una lezione e una preparazione di lezione per il professore e l'altra -, ma non avrebbe mai raggiunto quel tipo di aspetto. Gli piaceva fisicamente, parecchio, ma non riusciva a capirlo, non davvero.  
Phil lo teneva a una certa distanza, probabilmente non volontariamente, ma aveva quel tipo di sguardo che diceva di non avvicinarsi troppo e River non era mai stato bravo a forzare gli altri o a cercare spiragli in cui inserirsi.  
«Cosa ti manca di più del Minnesota?» River non ebbe neppure bisogno di pensarci.  
«I grandi spazi aperti, i boschi, la natura incontaminata. E pescare.» _amava pescare_ , passare la mattina presto con le gambe immerse fino alle ginocchia, la canna tra le mani e la voglia di sentire la lenza tirare.  
«Davvero? Anche a mio nonno piace pescare.» ammise Phil, non lo stava prendendo in giro, aveva un'espressione divertita, ma benevola come sempre. «Un giorno te lo farò conoscere... beh, sempre che non ti spaventino le idee un po' estreme.»  
River sbuffò una risata. «Repubblicano?»  
Phil si lasciò andare a una risata breve come un sospiro. «Fosse quello, il problema non si porrebbe.» quindi _era_ Repubblicano e aveva anche qualche altra idea strampalata?  
L'altro lasciò cadere il discorso e River glielo lasciò fare, percependo quella sua discrezione che, ancora una volta, si intrometteva tra loro.  
  
La mattina dopo era domenica e River stava percorrendo il suo solito percorso di mattina presto in tenuta da jogging, quando un clacson che veniva dal bordo della carreggiata, di fianco al marciapiede che stava attraversando per arrivare al parco, lo fece quasi incespicare, insieme al richiamo successivo. «Buongiorno River!» Phil sembrava più allegro del solito, con i capelli corti e biondi, gli occhi chiari e un lieve sorriso. «Buongiorno...?» lo salutò, mentre si fermava e si avvicinava alla macchina. Era un modello vecchio di station wagon, qualcosa che sicuramente uno come Phil non avrebbe mai scelto per se stesso – forse era la macchina del nonno.  
«Ho pensato che potremmo fare una gita. Mi hai detto che non hai una macchina, quindi ho chiesto al nonno se me la prestava per oggi, tanto non la usa mai.»  
River strabuzzò gli occhi, preso totalmente alla sprovvista dal gesto di Phil: non era altro che un ragazzo di vent'anni con cui aveva ben poco in comune e con cui aveva instaurato qualcosa di molto simile a un'amicizia. Non credeva che gli avrebbe dedicato una giornata, o comunque parte di essa. «Davvero? Ma io...»  
Phil sbuffò una risata. «Sali, ti porto al dormitorio e poi ti aspetto al parcheggio lì sotto ok? Non credo che tu voglia venire in tenuta da jogging e sudato. Anche se, in effetti, sei un bel vedere.» River arrossì; non era mai stato tipo da complimenti e, di certo, il fatto che Phil – che lui trovava _davvero_ bello – gli facesse un complimento, non era una cosa così comune.  
Senza dire niente salì in auto, il fiato un po' affrettato e la sensazione di essere fin troppo sudato addosso; non gli piaceva l'idea che Phil potesse vederlo in quel modo, né di avere un odore sgradevole o che la sua _mise_ lo rendesse ancora meno interessante agli occhi dell'altro ragazzo, malgrado le sue parole precedenti.  
Phil parve capire il suo disagio e, come spesso accadeva, rimase in silenzio rispettando le distanze e i suoi desideri; era fin troppo maturo, per avere appena vent'anni, ma River aveva sempre avuto un debole per le persone con un certo sesto senso. Certo, la verità era che aveva avuto meno storie di quante si poteva pensare, ma avendo il desiderio di una relazione a lungo termine, non poteva farne un cruccio agli altri. Era perfettamente normale il desiderio di esplorare e voler fare esperienza, solo... lui voleva lo steccato bianco, un giardino e la possibilità di stare vicino ai posti che amava, perché sapeva che con il lavoro che si era scelto e per cui stava studiando, non avrebbe avuto davvero molto tempo per se stesso e l'idea di condividerlo e renderlo _di qualità_ con le persone che amava era una prerogativa.  
Phil fermò la macchina davanti all'entrata del dormitorio e River scivolò fuori quasi subito, chiaramente imbarazzato, per poi sparire oltre la soglia.  
Quando tornò, Phil era appoggiato alla macchina e guardava verso l'alto; sembrava in procinto di scattare una foto a qualcosa, ma non aveva la macchina fotografica a portata di mano, così riabbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi azzurri si schiantarono nei suoi.  
«Pronto?»  
«Sì.» fu la sua risposta; cambiandosi aveva indossato dell'abbigliamento comodo, adatto al camminare in mezzo al verde – e del resto nel suo armadio aveva solo quel tipo di abbigliamento, dato che non amava molto i jeans, né le camicie eleganti – solo di flanella -, come invece sembrava averle sempre addosso Phil, che indossava anche un paio di jeans a sigaretta che gli stavano decisamente bene.  
«Perfetto.» si stiracchiò, prima di guardarlo nuovamente e aggirare la macchina per salire al posto di guida. River, dal suo punto di vista, salì sull'auto e, dopo essersi allacciato la cintura, parve notare solo in quel momento la presenza di qualche busta sui sedili posteriori. «Hai comprato il pranzo?»  
«Ci vuole un po' per arrivare, quindi tanto vale prendercela con comodo. E poi ti piace stare all'aperto, no? Anche a me.» River sorrise un po' sorpreso, prima di annuire: lo sapeva, Phil era un fotografo molto entusiasta e amante dell'aria aperta.  
  
Quando finalmente misero piede fuori dalla macchina, River non si sentiva più il sedere e gli facevano male le gambe e i piedi, ma malgrado tutto la vista valeva tutto. Erano in un ampio parcheggio all'ingresso di quella che appariva essere una zona naturalistica, dalla vegetazione boschiva tipica della regione. L'aria era fresca e anche se c'erano diverse macchine, River si sentì subito meglio. Era di nuovo in un posto che gli ricordava casa.  
Si voltò in tempo per vedere Phil trafficare con le buste. «Non abbiamo uno zaino, vero?» gli chiese avvicinandosi; avrebbe potuto portare il suo, ma non aveva davvero pensato a un posto come quello, non così lontano dalla città comunque. Phil scosse la testa; aveva lo sguardo un po' sperso, probabilmente non era abituato a quel genere di attività e la cosa rese River in qualche modo felice. Lo aveva fatto principalmente per lui, anche se non era nelle sue abitudini.  
Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, sentendolo irrigidirsi appena, tanto che fu tentato di scostarsi, ma invece alleggerì semplicemente il peso della propria mano sull'altro, mantenendo il contatto. «Phil.»  
Quello guardò in tralice nella sua direzione, prima di sospirare. «È che non sono mai andato così distante prima. Sai, le foto si possono fare ovunque, i parchi sono un buon compromesso, magari qualche pineta fuori città...»  
«Però hai voluto che venissimo qui.» gli fece eco River; non era molto bravo a capire gli altri e Phil non era esattamente facile da capire, anche se dopo un po' alcune cose riusciva a intuirle più facilmente. «Hai detto che ti mancava casa.»  
«Già.» ammise a propria volta. Era così, gli mancava terribilmente, ma l'idea che Phil avesse deciso di chiedere in prestito la macchina a suo nonno per portarlo fuori città, quando gli aveva rivelato di non averlo mai potuto fare da sé per le scarse finanze, non avrebbe mai creduto che...  
«Lo hai fatto per me.» e non era una domanda, la sua. Phil parve irrigidirsi ancora di più, anche se non cercava di levarsi d'impiccio: i loro corpi erano uno vicino all'altro, Phil con le mani posate sulla macchina, dove si apriva il varco per entrare sui sedili posteriori, River con una mano sulla sua spalla e l'altra contro la portiera aperta. C'era tensione, quel tipo di tensione che si poteva solo associare a qualcosa di sessuale, o comunque a un'attrazione reciproca.  
«Beh, non avevi la macchina e...» si era voltato verso di lui, mentre il suo sguardo chiaro indugiò un po' troppo su di sé, abbastanza perché River sentisse pienamente _quel tipo_ di atmosfera e, anche se erano nel bel mezzo di un parcheggio, a mattina inoltrata, si chinò per baciarlo.  
Fu un bacio leggero, niente di chissà che impatto, ma River tremò, Phil tremò e le loro labbra si staccarono solo un istante più tardi, mentre i loro occhi si specchiavano insieme. «Vuoi...»  
La voce di River era un po' impastata, ma Phil lo levò di impiccio, posandogli l'indice sulle labbra. «Ne parliamo dopo, ok? Ora godiamoci la giornata, anche se non credo di essere vestito in modo adatto.» ma aveva il tono divertito, malgrado le parole e lui non poté che sbuffare una risata, mentre si allontanava di un passo, abbastanza perché quello potesse prendere il pacco che aveva preparato da portarsi dietro. Sì, sarebbe stato decisamente utile avere uno zaino.  
  
Il posto dove lo aveva portato Phil era essenzialmente un punto di partenza per diverse camminate più o meno impegnative – niente da comparare al Minnesota comunque – e offriva una chiara vegetazione boschiva di flora e fauna locale. L'aria era pulita e l'ambiente circostante tendeva al giallo, tranne per qualche sempreverde qua e là.  
River non conosceva tutti gli alberi presenti, non erano gli stessi che ritrovava a casa, così come non fu lo stesso quando, arrivati al termine di uno dei percorsi che avevano scelto – uno per principianti, che secondo la mappa aveva la durata di una quarantina di minuti – arrivarono a un ruscello che sfigurava immensamente rispetto a quelli che aveva sempre conosciuto fin da bambino. Ne era deluso? No. Non era neppure deluso che ci avessero messo un'ora e mezza ad arrivare perché Phil, per quanto avesse una buona resistenza di fiato e allenamento, non era comunque abituato al dislivello e aveva faticato a mantenere sempre lo stesso passo durante la camminata. Ma River era contento, più contento di quanto, forse, era stato da tanto, _troppo_ tempo.  
Trovarono posto all'ombra, in una zona che non sembrava adibita al picnic, ma non era un problema: Phil, almeno da quel punto di vista, era partito con dei panini. River guardò il proprio e lo confrontò con quello dell'altro a cui mancava la carne. «Non ti piace la carne?»  
Phil lo guardò qualche istante, prima di scuotere la testa, in quel movimento che gli faceva scuotere tutti i capelli un po' più lunghi di quando si erano conosciuti, abbastanza da rivelarne la natura ispida e liscia. «Vegetariano.»  
«Oh... ma non ti secca che-»  
«Nah, perché? Non mi piace neppure bere alcol, ma non è che pretendo che gli altri facciano lo stesso. Quindi... no, River. Puoi strafogarti di bistecca e bere la birra. In Minnesota bevete birra, giusto?» lui addentò un morso del proprio panino. «Già, mi piace la birra.»  
«Basta che non ti ubriachi.»  
«Stiamo contrattando?» Phil lo guardò malizioso, scuotendo appena le spalle; aveva gli occhi brillanti e l'espressione furba, tanto che River avrebbe voluto di nuovo baciarlo lì, di fronte a un ruscello troppo piccolo, in mezzo al sentiero, circondati dalla natura e dagli alberi. Lo voleva così tanto...  
«Può essere.»  
«Mh...» River era a corto di parole, imbarazzato e in parte un po' turbato: non si era aspettato che Phil potesse prenderlo in considerazione, ma... cosa voleva, di preciso? Un po' di rotolamenti in amicizia? Voleva chiedere, ma non sapeva in che modo introdurre il discorso.  
«River.» il richiamo gli fece sollevare lo sguardo dal proprio panino, ormai giunto al termine. «Puoi chiedermelo, sai?»  
«Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo? Cioè...»  
«E io che mi aspettavo una proposta indecente!» River lo guardò male, prima di rendersi conto che, chiaramente, dal suo sguardo, lo stava prendendo in giro. «Non credevo di interessarti.»  
«Normalmente no.» gli fece eco Phil, aveva messo da parte metà del panino che aveva mangiato fino a poco prima. «Tendo a scegliere ragazzi più piccoli di me... è più facile quando affermo di essere attivo.»  
River lo guardò per qualche istante, prima di sorridere timidamente. C'era qualcosa di stranamente rassicurante nel sentire l'altro rivelare così tanto di se stesso; aveva scoperto più su di lui quel giorno che nelle settimane precedenti, quando si incontravano al parco.  
«A te andrebbe bene?» la voce di Phil era bassa, abbastanza perché anche se non fossero stati soli, l'avrebbe potuto udire solo lui. «Sì.» non aveva mai avuto ragazzi con ruoli esclusivi, dunque aveva avuto modo di sperimentare entrambi, ma la sua inclinazione era abbastanza ovvia una volta cominciato.  
  
Le dita di Phil erano tra i suoi capelli, lo tenevano saldamente, ma senza fargli male e River sentiva l'euforia del momento, il desiderio, il sapore nella bocca che presagiva altro. Lì, inginocchiato tra gli alberi, a pochi passi dal sentiero battuto, ma abbastanza nascosti tra gli alberi e i bassi arbusti, sentiva di nuovo la scossa di proibito che aveva provato quel giorno con il suo primo ragazzo. Certo, era successo in una macchina di notte, e proprio _quella sera_ , ma aveva importanza? Per River era stato importante, non avrebbe smesso di sentirsi se stesso e ricordare quelle sensazioni solo perché era successo quel giorno.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre osservava dal basso Phil, appoggiato al tronco di un albero; aveva il viso un po' arrossato, i capelli ispidi e gli occhi languidi; la sua presa era forte, abbastanza da fargli capire che era quello che voleva. River non si sarebbe comunque mai allontanato, non arrivati a quel punto: _non vedeva l'ora di sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua_.  
Mosse le labbra e la lingua, stuzzicando un po' quell'erezione bollente e tesa, pulsante nella sua bocca e Phil sibilò in risposta. Stava facendo un buon lavoro. C'erano poche cose che davano a River la stessa soddisfazione di fare pompini: amava la sensazione nella sua bocca, il peso, la consistenza... e il momento della fine, quando quel liquido vischioso gli finiva in gola o sul viso, a seconda dei casi. Ed era anche il modo più veloce per farlo venire, senza neppure che si toccasse.  
Il suo sesso era già al limite, là, tra le sue gambe, ancora chiuso nei boxer e nei pantaloni, ma era terribilmente eccitante e non avrebbe smesso di succhiare Phil per niente al mondo.  
Quando l'altro gli schizzò in bocca, River mugolò in risposta, sentendo anche la propria erezione scoppiare pochi istanti dopo. Doveva aver combinato un casino, ma che importava? Non certo a lui, men che meno a Phil, che quasi immediatamente si chinò su di lui per baciarlo e sentire il suo stesso seme in bocca. Aveva un sapore molto più dolce rispetto ai suoi precedenti partner.  
«Ah... è stato...» le dita di Phil gli sfiorarono il viso accaldato e umido di sudore, mentre River lo guardava direttamente negli occhi, leggendogli sul viso qualcosa di molto simile all'imbarazzo.  
«Sdraiati.» gli comandò, in un tono autoritario, ma allo stesso tempo gentile, tanto che River non ci pensò due volte a lasciarsi ricadere tra l'erba, anche se era umida, anche se l'odore di muschio, terra e bosco era pungente nel suo naso e il rumore intorno era soffuso. Non si sarebbe neppure accorto se qualcuno fosse passato nel sentiero lì di fianco, tanto era impegnato a osservare Phil che si sfilava i bottini della camicia e si abbassava meglio i jeans e i boxer, abbastanza per essere più libero di agire.  
Si ritrovò la gola secca, mentre inghiottiva il niente, in quello stato di eccitazione e desiderio che presagiva un contatto ancora più intimo. Si abbassò i pantaloni e l'intimo a propria volta, prima di trovarsi Phil addosso che lo baciava di nuovo, mentre lui allacciava entrambe le braccia sulle spalle del più giovane e sospirava profondamente, quando i loro sessi finirono finalmente a contatto, in una promessa di altro piacere, stavolta condiviso.  
  
Riemerse dal torpore diversi minuti dopo il suo secondo orgasmo, mentre Phil ansimava, il viso nascosto, quasi, tra il collo e la spalla di River, tremando appena. Erano entrambi ancora vestiti, seppure i loro abiti fossero visibilmente sgualciti e ricoperti di erba e terra e, probabilmente, anche un po' di foglie. L'odore del sesso sarebbe stato forte, ma erano all'aperto e oltre al rumore ripetitivo e abbastanza forte del ruscello a pochi metri da loro, River riusciva chiaramente a sentire i propri pensieri, la propria spossatezza e soddisfazione.  
«Phil...»  
«Mh?»  
«Vuoi... uscire con me?» chiese un po' incerto, mentre la mano andava ad accarezzare i capelli biondi e scompigliati e umidi di Phil. Un lieve movimento, mentre quello si allontanava abbastanza per specchiarsi negli occhi di River, avendo un contatto visivo con lui. «Pensavo di averti già detto che volevo diventare il tuo ragazzo.»  
River avvampò; non lo aveva dimenticato, ma aveva avuto l'insano pensiero che l'altro potesse ripensarci, dopo aver ottenuto qualche bacio e qualche orgasmo condiviso. Phil però era tranquillo e, anche se non era facile da comprendere, riusciva a capire che era sincero. Non gli aveva mai mentito, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo in quel momento?  
«Pensavo...»  
«River, mi fosse interessata solo qualche rotolata con te, non mi sarei scomodato a venire in mezzo a un bosco. E non volevo neppure fosse così, in realtà.» sbuffò, ma era carino e River si ritrovò a scoppiare a ridere felice, mentre gli afferrava gli angoli del viso e lo tirava a sé per baciarlo come avrebbe voluto fare fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, anche se allora, ancora, non lo sapeva.


End file.
